It's Like Music To My Ears
by Axel-kun
Summary: Axel is the lead singer of a band called 'The Organization', and Roxas is his biggest fan. Hayner gets tickets and takes Roxas to the concert. Axel falls for two blue eyes in the audience. AkuRoku Zemyx Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Ok...So...one of the new stories i had an idea for in Mexico xD

And, i do steal My Chemical Romance lyrics for Axel's band, but i really didn't want to put lyrics that my friend wrote, just in case she actually gets to be a singer sometime, so i hope you forgive me for it.

I definitely don't own Kingdom Hearts OR any of the lyrics Axel sings...but i hope you all know that xD

And, i'll be using a few songs that Yoko Shimomura wrote...so don't kill me. I mentioned they aren't mine!

And...i put this under comedy...because it'll get more relaxed after the first chapter...xD This is just introducing everyone!

Enjoy? Review?

--

Axel put his head on the cold window of his band's tour bus. He felt like shit, and he felt like voicing it. "I feel like shit."

Demyx, the electric sitar player, looked up from his magazine. "What hurts?" Demyx was the mother of the band. He gave out meds and made sure 'her' boys didn't party too much.

"Everything." Axel replied, motioning with his hands to his entire body. Demyx would know instantly that it was from too much partying the previous night.

The blonde tossed Axel a few pills. "Aspirin. That should help."

Axel nodded and swallowed the small white pills then turned back to the window, singing softly the band's newest song.

_So many,  
Bright lights they cast a shadow,  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding,  
I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding,  
I get so weak.  
A love that's so demanding,  
I can't speak!_

--

Roxas looked in the mirror. He had gotten brand new clothes for this concert. Black chained pants and a black and white checkered shirt. Hayner had gotten tickets from a radio contest, and had invited Roxas to go with him.

Roxas was the lead singer's, Axel Hikaru's, biggest fan, and he had wanted to meet Axel for years! Tonight might be the chance…

Someone knocked on the door of his house. It was time!

--

Axel tapped the microphone. "Hello?" His voice ecoed through the huge concert hall, which was empty at the moment.

Saix, the bassest, plucked a few chords then said into his mircophone, "I need to come up…"

Axel smirked. "God, none of us want to hear you play, Saix. Turn him down!!" He whispered into the mic.

Saix turned to glare at the redhead. "Careful, or I'll come over there and rip out your vocal chords."

Axel clutched his throat. "You wouldn't."

"If he doesn't, I will." The drummer, Zexion, said from behind his silver curtain of hair.

Axel chuckled then looked back up to the sound booth. "Turn Saix up a tad, would ya?"

--

Roxas pulled Hayner up right infront of the stage. "Come on! We have to get good spots!"

Hayner rolled his eyes. "God, Roxas, relax!" He turned to give the finger to someone cursing at Roxas for pushing him aside.

Roxas finally stopped when he was at the very front of the crowd. "Maybe we'll get to touch them!" He smiled, dazed at the idea of touching his idol, Axel Hikaru.

Hayner laughed. "You sound like a fan girl, Roxie!" He gave his blonde friend a noogie.

Roxas snorted impaiently. "Get off, Hayner!"

"AW, Roxie!!"

Someone tapped the microphone. "Hey, is everyone out there awake?"

Roxas whirled around at the sound of his idol's voice. "Axel." He breathed.

The redhead on the stage was tapping the microphone. He was wearing a black army uniform. "Hey everyone! I can't believe any of you actually came tonight." Axel chuckled.

Roxas shook his head. How could Axel even joke about him not being there? He was Axel's biggest fan.

"Well…I'd like to start off with an old fav…" The redhead turned to Demyx and nodded.

Demyx started plucking notes on his sitar then Axel joined in with the lyrics.

"_When I was  
A young boy,_"

The crowd enrupted into an cheers and Axel gave them a cocky smile.

"_My father  
Took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son when  
You grow up,  
Would you be  
The savior of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
_

Axel pulled his pic from the holder and walked alittle closer to the screaming crowd.

"_Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me  
And other times I feel like I should go  
Went through it all, the rise and fall  
The bodies in the streets  
And when you're gone we want you all to know  
We'll Carry on!"_

Zexion faded out with the drums.

The crowd erupted into cheers and Axel ran his hands through his red hair. "God, shut up!" he told the audience.

That only caused the audence to cheer louder.

Axel sent a smile back at Saix who was still standing totally still and serious…as always as he slipped the mic back in it's holder. "Ok…well, now, I wanna play my all time favorite."

--

Roxas looked up at Axel. _His favorite?_

"It's a new songs, called 'Famous Last Words'."

Everyone was silent as Axel started.

"

Roxas head banged to the beat as he watched Axel take the mic from it's holder and walk closer to where the blonde was waiting.

Hayner elbowed him. "Hey, kiddie. Your boyfriends coming."

Roxas glared then turned his gaze on the redhead.

_  
"I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead._

_--  
_Axel's eyes locked on two bright blue orbs standing right in front of the stage. _  
_

_'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead."  
_

Those eyes were just as mesmerizing as the face that held them. Short, blonde spikey hair framed the pale face and pink cheeks.

_  
"'Cause I see you lying next to me,  
With words I thought I'd never speak,  
Awake, and unafraid.  
Asleep, or dead."_

Axel couldn't take his mind off of those two eyes. He wanted them.

--

Through out the whole concert, Axel kept his gaze locked with Roxas. Although a few people around the blonde claimed that the redhead was looking at them, Roxas knew that Axel was looking right at him.

As the band walked off stage, Hayner grabbed Roxas's arm. "Lets go before everyone else gets the idea!"

Roxas stood dazed watching where the band walked off the stage. "Lets go back there."

"What?" Hayner asked, poking Roxas's head. "Are you insane?"

Roxas didn't blink. "You afraid, Hayner?" That always got his friend.

Hayner grabbed Roxas's arm and they slipped onto the stage.

--

Axel slumped over in his chair. "God."

Demyx smiled as he came to sit next to Axel. "Relax, Axe. Theres good chance you'll see the kid again."

Axel didn't even glance at Demyx as he turned over in his chair. "No, I won't. God, this sucks!" He said, getting up and punching the wall, leaving small scortch marks.

Saix snorted as he kept his eyes on his book. "Axel, don't burn down the building, please."

Demyx cast Saix a glare as he turned back to Axel. "Lets go see if he's still in the crowd. If he is, we'll get him in here to talk? Ok?"

Axel mulled it over in his mind for a bout half a second before pulling Demyx out of the room with him in search of blue eyes.

--

Roxas poked Hayner's arm. "There they are!" He motioned to Demyx and Axel walking out of their dressing room together.

Hayner smirked. "He's prolly looking for you. Axel stared at you the whole damn concert. You were making the ladies jealous."

Roxas glared then turned his eyes back to Axel and Demyx who were walking right for them.

Abruptly, Hayner shoved Roxas off the stage. "Stay there, and watch me work my magic." He winked.

Roxas was about to stand before Axel came running towards Hayner. "Hey, kid!"

Hayner looked up to Axel. "Yeah? What do you want, preppy?"

Axel ignored his nickname. "Have you seen a kid with big blue eyes?"

Hayner frowned as he tapped his finger to his chin. "Hm…blonde hair? Short?"

Axel nodded enthusasically. "Yes!!"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. He just left."

"Oh…" Axel looked at Demyx sadly.

Demyx smiled back. "What's his name? And could we get his number?"

Roxas wanted to hop out of his hiding spot and give it to them himself!

Hayner studdied his nails. "I don't know…"

"Please?" Axel begged, giving Hayner his puppy dog eyes.

Hayner rolled his eyes. "God, ok. Just stop. His name is Roxas…and do you have a pen so I can write his number on your arm?"

Axel pulled a sharpy from his army pant's pocket. "Here."

Hayner quickly wrote Roxas's number on Axel's arm. "There. Just don't call or text during school. You'll get him in trouble."

Axel smiled. "Thanks, man."

Hayner nodded back. "Sure…but why do you wanna talk to him?"

"Because he has the most adorable eyes!" Axel replied. "And I only got to see those cute eyes today." He quickly winked at Hayner then chuckled to himself.

Hayner smiled and waved to Demyx and Axel. "Ok, gotta go. Niuce meeting you." He turned to Roxas's hiding spot. "Lets get home, Roxas."

Roxas hopped out his his hiding spot, blushing at what Axel at said, and waved to Demyx and the redhead. "Bye."

Axel turned to Demyx as he watched the boys walk off out of the corner of his eye. "The last thing I said made me seem like a sex offender."

Demyx giggled. "I think that was the kids plan."

--

Yeah...Axel's not exceptionally mature...but i thought he should get some play time xD

And i've found an editor person...so thank you to whoever offered!

Review! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...this is my new favorite story. Axel isn't very mature...but he'll grow up as we go along...

And i love Riku. It's sad...but i do. I can't help it. xD

Anyway, enjoy!

Review?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts...obviously. God.

---------------

--------------

Axel toyed with a strand of loose hair. "God, can we go already?"

Demyx looked over to where Axel was sitting, with his feet up on the coffee table in the tour bus. "Axel, don't put your boots on the table."

Axel rolled his eyes and moved his feet off the small surface. "What's taking Saix so long?"

"What takes you so long to get ready in the morning?" Zexion asked, shooting him a glare.

"God, the way you defend him makes it seem like you two have a thing going on, Zexie. Careful, or Demyx'll get jealous." He laid his head on the back of the chair.

Zexion rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the bathroom door, which Saix was on the other side of.

A moment later, Saix came out, his hair clean, his shirt nice, and his belt buckled.

"Jeez, are we goin'n anywhere fancy? Should I dress up?" Axel asked, motioning to his plain clothes. Black baggy pants and a white button up shirt under a black jacket. His brother Reno had sent him these certain clothes for Christmas.

Saix ignored him. "Let's go."

Axel was the first to walk out of the door of the tour bus. They had gotten to the market early, so they could buy supplies and other things before the crowd appeared. Plus, they'd meet less fans.

Axel's phone started to vibrate in his back pocket and he pulled it out, putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Axel!"

"Mansex!" Axel replied to the deep voice on the other side. "It's about time! God, we've been lost without you!"

Xemnas snorted a laugh. "I'm back in town, and I'll meet you guys at the hotel in about an hour, if you're there, if not, I'll see ya tonight."

"Sounds awesome. You might wanna call Saix, he's been restless without you."

Axel could hear Xemnas roll his eyes. "Shut up, Axe."

Axel smiled to himself triumphantly, as Saix shot him a glare. "Whatever…I'll tell the guys. See ya soon, Mansex." He hung up then smiled at 'the guys'. "Mansex is back."

"About time. Some Manager he is…" Zexion muttered quietly.

"Sh…I'll tell him." Axel replied as his cell vibrated again.

Looking at his screen, he saw he got a new text. And it was Roxas's number.

'_Hello?_'

Axel squealed quietly. "Roxie texted me back!" He quickly replied with a '_Wow, you responded!_'

'_Of course._' Roxas's number said. '_You've been texting me since last night._'

'_Never…ok, maybe…the guys thought I was being stalkerish, but I wanted to know if you were coming to the concert tonight!_'

There was a pause before Roxas replied. '_I don't have tickets…sorry._'

'_No tickets needed. I'll get them. How many ya want?_'

'_Two._'

Demyx poked Axel in the arm. "Hey, text master, pay attention! You almost ran into that old woman!"

Axel looked up from his phone reluctantly as he saw the person he almost ran into…a young man. "Demyx…that's a guy. And a young guy at that…"

Demyx didn't seem to hear him, or maybe he was ignoring the redhead, either way, he walked on down the isle pushing a cart in front of him.

'_Are you sure it's ok?_' Roxas's number asked.

'_Of course! I'll see you tonight! There'll be backstage passes with the tickets, so come early…or stay late…Idc._' Axel was proud he had used **one** IM abbreviation.

'_Ok. G2g. ttyl and c'ya tonight._'

'_Bye!_' Axel wanted to add a heart, but didn't want to seem too creepy.

--

Roxas called Hayner immediately.

After a few minutes, Hayner answered, groggily. "Roxas?"

"Hayner! Axel's been texting me all night, and guess what?"

"What?"

"He's getting us tickets and backstage passes to the concert tonight!"

"I can't go tonight…my sister is flying home from college for spring break."

"Seriously? God!"

"Take your little brother. Gotta go, bye."

Roxas was **not **going to take Sora…

--

"Axel, if you weren't a part of this band and you were just a regular old joe, how in the world would you take care of yourself?" Demyx asked, exasperated.

Axel frowned as he tried to understand the writing on the back of a box of noodles. "My other half would take care of me."

"What other half, Axe?"

"I don't know…I'd find one."

Saix and Zexion walked back down the isle towards the Axel and Demyx. "We got everything." Zexion said, tossing a few boxes into the cart.

"Awesome. Lets go check out."

Axel pulled the cart over to the first line and started loading things out onto the table by the cashier.

The cashier looked at Axel with awe. "Wow, great hair, man."

Axel smiled at the guy. "Thanks."

"That a natural color? And how much hair spray does that take?" The guy asked as he rang up the items.

Axel smiled. This guy obviously didn't know who he was. "It's my natural color…and it sticks up like this when I don't blow dry it."

"Seriously?

"Totally." Axel bit the corner of his lip, smiling and trying not to die laughing.

"Totally awesome." The guy took the money Axel handed him and gave him his change. "Are you guys going to the concert tonight?"

"Which concert?" Axel asked passing out the groceries among the band.

" 'The Organization's concert."

Axel snorted. "Yeah, I'm Axel Hikaru's biggest fan."

"No way. I am, man. Can I quick see you ID? You can't get the alcohol without showing me."

Axel took out his drivers license and flashed it at the cashier. "_**I'm**_ Axel's biggest fan."

The young man's blood drained from his face as he saw who he was talking to, and he turned to the rest of the band, looking utterly bored behind Axel. "Holy shit."

Axel grinned as he led the guys out. "Watch your language!"

--

Roxas stood in front of his closet, totally depressed. He didn't have 'the perfect' outfit to wear to meet Axel tonight.

Sora danced into the room happily. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"A concert…" Roxas remembered he still had one extra ticket…

"Oh! Who's concert?"

"The Organization's."

"Ohh…awesome! You really like the lead singer…what's his name?"

Roxas smiled. If Sora remembered Axel's name, he could come to the concert.

"Axel Hilkari?"

Close enough. "Hey, Sora…"

--

Axel stood in front of his closet in his hotel room. "I don't know what to wear."

"Just put _some _clothes on. You're blinding me." Saix muttered from the bed.

"Aw, you like it. Now help me, man!"

"Wear the leather pants."

"With _what_?" Axel exclaimed, running his hands through his red mane. "I don't have any cool clothes!"

Saix rolled his eyes and walked over to stand next to the naked Axel. "Pick a shirt."

"But it has to be perfect, ya asshole. If I just had to pick a shirt, I would have been dressed a long time ago."

Saix picked out a thin, tight, white T shirt. "Try that on."

--

Roxas pulled Sora to the ticket booth, pushing through the crowd of people wanting tickets.

"Excuse me!" Roxas shouted over the crowd.

The woman turned around and popped her gum. "It's sold out, kid."

"I have tickets reserved by the band!"

"Can I have a name?"

"Roxas."

The woman flipped through a few stacks of paper. "Mr. Hikaru says he texted you. Can I have Mr. Hikaru's cell phone number from you? It's a security question." She added at the look on Roxas's face. "Mr. Hikaru left his number here incase anyone else tried to get the tickets, kid."

Roxas was still unsure about giving out Axel's number, but he wrote it down her her. "There."

"Awesome." The woman handed the tickets and backstage passes to Roxas then tore Axel's number in half. "Show the passes to the security guards any time during the show, and you'll be allowed back stage."

Roxas thanked her and pulled Sora out of the crowd and flashed the tickets. "Can you believe it?"

Sora smiled happily. "It's pretty awesome."

"Now, let's go meet the band!"

--

Riku sprawled out on the couch, totally bored. "God, Axel, don't you have anything to do around here?"

Axel snorted a laugh. "I light things on fire in my spare time, but none for you, sorry, man."

Riku smiled and turned his gaze from the redhead to his older brother, Xemnas. "Xem, you picked a god awful band to be the manager of. The lead singer is so damn boring!" Riku kicked Axel's chair, playfully.

"Axel isn't boring!" Axel shouted from his chair as he gave an icy glare to Riku.

Xemnas laughed. "I'd agree with Riku."

"Me too." Saix said, not looking up from his 'classical literature', as he called it.

Zexion fixed his eyeliner in the mirror then turned to give Demyx a seductive stare, but the blonde didn't notice. He was too busy messing with his baggy army pants.

There was a light knock at the door, while Xigbar came in. "Two boys have backstage passes. Can they come in?"

Axel jumped from his seat. "Do I look ok, guys?"

Everyone in the room nodded, totally ignoring the fussy redhead.

"Let them in!" Axel squealed, running a comb through his red hair.

The first thing Axel saw were two blue eyes. "Roxas!"

Roxas smiled as he walked into the room. "Hey, Axel."

Axel ran over and extended a hand. "We never formally met. I'm Axel Hikaru. Got it memorized?" The whole band mouthed 'got it memorized' as Axel said it.

"Roxas Sansui, and this is my little brother, Sora Sansui." Roxas replied.

Sora walked in sheepishly. "Hey."

Axel gave the burnet a grin. "Heya, man. What's up?"

Sora blushed. "Not much…I have to admit I haven't heard much of your music. I only came because Roxas was so excited."

Roxas turned to give his brother a glare, but Demyx laughed enthusiastically. "Excited? You didn't see Axel when Roxas finally texted him back! He danced around the market like a little kid with a sugar high while the rest of us were shopping. I was afraid we would be kicked out."

Axel waved him off. "Nonsense. No lying, Dem!"

Demyx gave his best friend a grin as he turned back to the mirror.

"Anyway," Axel continued. "Meet the band…Over in the chair reading, is Saix. He's a momma's boy. Reading on the night of our concert." Axel shook his head as if he was disgusted that Saix was actually reading. "He's the bass player.

"The skinny kid at the mirror with the curtain of hair is Zexion. He's our drummer…he has good come backs, so don't piss him off. Got it memorized?

"Demyx is the one in the camouflage pants…he's the sitar player…and don't ask what that is, because I'm not even sure if I know." Axel chuckled as Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Our manager, Xemnas, AKA Mansex, is in the corner with the orange cat eyes. He's a bitch, so don't talk to him if you can avoid it." Axel ducked as Xemnas tossed a shoe at Axel's head.

"Then, finally, that's Riku over on the couch. He's Xemnas's little brother."

Riku nodded his hello then turned to stare at Sora.

Sora stared back.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Hey, everyone."

Everyone mumbled some sort of hello.

"Are you ready?" Roxas turned to ask Axel.

Axel gave him a big thumbs up. "You bet! Got it memorized?"

-------------

------------

Review?

And i just beat the first kingdom hearts for the first time...and do you have any idea how sad it is to watch the movie (when you start the 2nd game) when you know whats going on from the 1st game? I almost cried! Ok...joking. But it is sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Did i mention i love this story? -hugs Roxie- I love Roxie xD

Anyway...so...everyone gets drunk! Except Xemnas, Saix, Zexion, and Demyx...ok...so not everyone gets drunk. Whatever.

I hope ya like...R&R?

-----------

-----------

Xemnas looked over to Roxas. "So you're a big Axel Hikaru fan?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, have been since the band was started."

Xemnas nodded his approval. Most people he asked would have said they liked him as soon as the band hit the mainstream.

Roxas sat down in the chair on the right side of the stage. Xemnas had told the boys they could stay 'behind the scenes' the whole concert if they wanted to, and of course, Roxas wanted to.

Axel smiled at everyone in the audience. "Hey people."

Roxas flinched as he heard the fan girls squeal. "Wow. They're loud."

Xemnas laughed. "That nothing. There was one morning when the girls found Axel and Demyx's apartment and they had a screeching fest. I'm surprised Axel and poor Demyx can hear."

Sora came to sit next to Roxas with a pink smoothie. "Yum!"

"Sora, what is that?" Roxas asked. Did he smell alcohol?

Sora shrugged. "I don't know, but it tastes good! Wanna try?"

Roxas nodded and sipped a bit, and sure enough there was a light bite of alcohol. "I think I'll keep this."

Sora pouted as Riku came up and sat next to his older brother. "Is everyone going out tonight?" He asked Xemnas but eying Sora.

"I don't know. Saix said he just wanted to get back to the hotel, but I can promise you Axel and Demyx will want to go out for some drinks." Xemnas turned to looked at Sora and Roxas. "Would you guys like to come?"

"For drinks?" Roxas asked. He definitely didn't drink.

"If you guys come along, I'm sure we'll just find a place to hang." Riku replied for his older brother.

"Oh…well, if it's ok with the rest of the band, sure." Roxas said, glancing at the nodding Sora.

The burnet jumped up excitedly. "Yes! Party time!"

"Riku, why don't you go show Sora around?" Xemnas asked, hoping to get the hyper active kid away from the stage…the audience would be able to hear the yelling.

Riku nodded. "Sure. Come on, Sora."

Sora bounced happily after Riku.

Sighing, Roxas looked back at the concert in front of him. "Sorry about Sora. He's kinda…well…hyper."

Xemnas nodded his agreement. "It's fine. Riku will keep him busy."

Roxas eyed Axel and silently hoped Riku could handle Sora.

--

Sora jumped onto the couch in the changing room. "This is so comfortable!"

"Yeah, the last concert they played at had two beds in it." Riku kinda wished this one did too.

Sora giggled. "That would be so cool! Just pass out after a concert!"

"Most people don't 'pass out' after a concert. If your on stage you get kinda overexcited. Or at least this band does."

Sora sat still for a moment, listening to the music coming from the stage, and Axel singing softly. "I like being here. It's more fun than in the audience."

Riku sat down next to Sora on the over stuffed piece of furniture. "That just depends."

Sora really didn't know what Riku meant, but he was pretty sure being backstage with the band was way cooler than standing out with the audience. "Can I have another drink? Roxas took away my other one." Sora gave Riku his best puppy dog face.

Not being able to resist the cuteness, Riku nodded and got up to make one. "Sure…same kind as the other one?"

"Yeah, but I want more of a buzz!"

Riku smirked. He could do that.

--

Roxas took another swig of the drink he had stolen from Sora. "Wow. This is good…" he muttered under his breath.

Xemnas looked over from where he was standing by the curtains. "Yeah, Riku's a pro at making them."

Roxas nodded as he took another sip, not wanting Xemnas to interrupt him by talking. This was like, really, really good! The taste of strawberries almost covered up the taste of the alcohol…

Xemnas muttered something into the mic on his head, and Roxas saw Saix mutter something back. That pattern continued for a moment before Roxas spoke up. "Are you and Saix good friends?"

Xemnas raised his eyebrow and shrugged. "I guess." The silver haired man turned away as a blush crept onto his cheeks. Quickly glancing at Saix, he saw the man smirk triumphantly.

There was definitely something going on between those two that Roxas didn't want to know about.

--

Sora lifted his head from Riku's shoulder to take another sip of his drink. This was his third…but he'd definitely need another soon. He was almost done!

Riku, however, was still on his first. He was too busy watching Sora to think about his drink.

Sora laid his head back on Riku's shoulder. "God, you're shoulder's really hard. You should eat more! Pad it up a bit!" Sora poked his own stomach. "See? Nice and padded!"

"Yes, except we're talking about my shoulder, not your stomach." Riku replied, chuckling.

Sora poked Riku's stomach. "Your stomach needs padding too! It's like a rock!"

Riku rolled his eyes as Sora finished his drink. "Having a hard stomach is a good thing. That's all muscle."

Sora shrugged, yawning and laying his head in Riku's lap. "I'ma take a nap." He told the silvered haired boy as he lazily ran a finger around the inside of Riku's thigh. "Wake me up, when September ends!"

Riku couldn't even think of a good come back to that stupid line as Sora traced little designs on his leg. "Sora…"

"Yes, Riku?" He looked up at the older boy above him and smiled as cute as a drunkard could. "Man, even your lap is hard…"

Riku pulled Sora up to press the blonde's lips to his. "You got it that way."

Sora giggled before kissing Riku back, pressing him down on the couch.

--

Roxas cheered as Axel finished the last song.

"Thank you." Axel smiled at the crowd. "Now get the fuck outta here."

Everyone cheered louder.

"Tell them your gay!" Demyx hissed. "Maybe they'll stop cheering! At least the fan girls will stop screeching!"

Axel glared at his best friend before turning to walk off the stage.

But, before he could get too far, a blonde girl slipped onto the stage and hugged Axel around the waist. "You're so amazing!"

"Um…thanks…" Axel replied, trying to pry her arms from around him. "And you're really strong!"

She giggled and hugged him tighter. "Axel, will you marry me?"

"'Eh…DEMYX!!"

Demyx glanced over. "You god damn fan girls! Go pick on Saix!"

Saix glared at everyone on stage, clearly saying he didn't need any fan girls, and if any hugged him, he'd kill everyone who saw.

Zexion totally ignored everyone and slipped off the stage and waved to Roxas. "How did you like the show?"

Roxas smiled. "It was awesome. You're amazing."

Zexion shrugged. "If you practice, its easy." He turned to Xemnas who was in the corner on the cell phone. "Mansex, Axel's being raped. You might want to help him out." With that, he smiled at Roxas and walked off.

Xemnas motioned for the guards to take care of it.

Xigbar walked over to the blonde girl. "Larxene, let Axel go."

Axel's eyes got wide as he reconized the name. "You."

Larxene giggled. "Yes?"

"You're the one that spray painted our tour bus last year…"

"Yep!" Larxene kissed Axel's cheek as she let him go. "I'll see you at the next concert, babe!" She ran off to her group of friends.

Axel walked over to Roxas, who was still waiting on the sidelines. "Hey, Roxie!"

"Xemnas said you guys like to hang out after the concerts and that me and Sora could come along…is that ok?"

Axel nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! We can just go back to the hotel and hang out."

--

Riku growled as he made another attempt to unbutton the burnet's pants, but Sora was giggling too hard to sit still. "Sora, hold still for a second!"

"No! You're tickling me!" Sora giggled uncontrollably and captured Riku's lips with his.

Suddenly, Riku heard footsteps coming down the hall and pushed himself off Sora and managed to turn on the TV before Axel and Roxas came into the room.

"Riku! We're going back to the hotel!" Axel told the silver haired boy.

Roxas eyed his younger brother. "Is Sora ok?"

Riku looked down at the burnet who was still giggling. "Yeah…I think he had too much to drink."

--

Roxas looked around the room. "Wow! Axel, this room is huge!"

Axel jumped onto the tan bed and nodded. "Yeah I know! My room has two beds, a mini bar, and more alcohol than you can shake a stick at!"

Not really understanding what the whole 'shake a stick at' thing meant, Roxas spread out on the couch. "Man, this is great…God! I have to call mom! She'll be pissed…man!"

Axel frowned. "What?"

"I told mom I'd be home by eleven…and it's almost twelve thirty…"

Axel shrugged and slipped under the covers as Demyx, Zexion, Xemnas, Riku, and Sora came in. "Mind if we join you?" Mansex asked.

Axel nodded. "Drinks all around!"

Roxas hung up the phone on the first ring. "Wait…I can't take Sora home like that!"

Everyone looked over to Sora who was clutching Riku's shirt and giggling about something he saw in the hallway. "That…light…was…yellow!"

"Call and tell her your staying over at the friends house," Axel offered. "You can spend the night here…"

"He can't stay in your room, Axe." Demyx giggled. "You'll rape him."

Axel glared as Roxas nodded. "Ok…we'll stay here…is that ok?" The blonde asked Axel.

Xemnas replied for the redhead. "Yeah, we'll give you and Sora, me and Riku's room, and I'll sleep in Saix's room." There was an awkward pause. "Unless someone else wants me to sleep in their room…"

When no one answered Roxas pulled his phone out again and slinked into the bathroom so he could hear.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Oh go! Go fuck Saix while all of us are awake so we're not disturbed in the night up by the moaning!" Axel cringed at the thought.

Xemnas glared and left, secretly glad he could be alone with Saix.

Demyx slipped an arm around Zexion. "You know…if Xemnas is-"

Axel rolled his eyes. "You don't need my permission. Go on. Fuck Zexion too."

Zexion shot Axel a dirty look. "You just don't want us here while you molest poor Roxas."

Axel stuck out his tongue like a five year old. "Pervert!"

Riku pushed Sora onto the couch before he could fall onto the floor. "You're the pervert, Axe. And don't deny it."

Axel rolled his eyes as Roxas came back out from the bathroom. "Ok! Everything's all set! Just tell me before you want to go to bed so I can pull Sora into our room."

Axel nodded. "Riku, will you make us some drinks?"

Riku nodded. "One for everyone?"

Axel snorted. "Yeah, right. Like two for everyone."

Riku chuckled as he walked into the little kitchen.

"Wow, you even have a kitchen in here." Roxas jumped on the bed Axel wasn't laying on. "I would love to live like this, man."

Axel laughed. "It's awesome. The only problem is avoiding the fan girls and making sure everyone in the band is happy."

Sora sat up abruptly. "Where's Riku?"

"In the kitchen…Why?" Roxas replied.

"I miss him." Sora pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back to Axel who was staring at the ceiling. "Axel? Are you ok?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, just tired, I guess."

"Do you want us to leave?"

Axel shook his head, shaking the red spikes. "Nah, once I get some of Riku's drinks in me, I'll be fine."

Roxas nodded, looking back to Sora who was still pouting for an invisible audience. "He's just in the kitchen…go get him."

Sora jumped up, as if he had thought of the idea. "I'll go get him!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his side. He was getting tired…

--

Sora ran into the kitchen, startling Riku.

"God, Sora!" He hissed, clutching his heart. "Don't do that again."

"Riku…" Sora walked over to the silver haired boy slowly. "Can we go into your room?" He whispered.

Riku frowned, his brows furrowing. "Why…?"

"So we can finish what we started…" Sora almost moaned his reply.

Riku smirked. "Just let me finish Roxas and Axel's drinks…"

--

Riku carried out a tray of drinks…and there were a lot.

"God, Riku. Why the hell did you make that many? The four of us aren't going to drink all that!" There were actually only about twelve cups so each person would only have three…

"Actually, I'm going to show Sora my room. Can Roxas stay here tonight?"

Axel glanced over at Roxas's still form. Was he sleeping…? Already? "Yeah, he can stay here."

"Awesome. Come on, Sora!" Riku towed the burnet out of the room.

Axel slipped out of his bed and poked the blonde's head lightly. "Are you awake, Roxie?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah…barely…did Riku make those drinks?"

Axel glanced over at the tray Riku had left. "Yeah, and there's plenty."

Roxas eagerly took one and almost downed it in one gulp.

"Careful, kid…"

Roxas smiled his 'I know what I'm doing' smile and took another one.

--

Sora moaned. "The pants…"

Riku stopped kissing the burnet's neck for a moment and looked up. "What?"

"Take…off…my…pants…" Sora repeated.

Riku frowned. "Maybe not, Sora…I don't want you to do something you'll regret…" Wait a minute…who was saying that? Of course Riku wanted to take off Sora's pants! Why the hell would he say he didn't?

Sora whimpered and reached for Riku's. "Then let me take off yours…"

Now the silver haired boy didn't have a problem with that…

--

Roxas traced an apple on Axel's bare chest. "What was that?"

"How the hell should I know? A bouncy ball?" Axel laughed. They were both pretty much wasted.

Roxas giggled. "No…but kinda close…"

"Do it again."

Roxas traced the apple again and watched lustfully as Axel shivered as the soft fingers made the design on his chest.

"An apple."

Roxas nodded, happily. "Yeah! Now me!" He rolled over onto his back and lifted his shirt up.

Axel brushed his fingers against Roxas's stomach lightly as he though of something to draw. After a moment of thinking he said: "Ok, ready?"

Roxas nodded, hoping Axel would start already.

Starting at Roxas's belly button, he traced a line about three inches down then a cloud shaped thing on top of that. He had to slip his finger about two inches into the top of Roxas's pants to trace the top of the picture. Finally, he traced the last line back down to the blonde's belly button. "What was that?"

Roxas knew very well it was a tree but he wanted Axel to draw it again…but bigger. "I don't know…do it again."

Axel chuckled as he saw the bulge in Roxas's pants grow little by little. "Want me to draw it bigger?"

Roxas nodded. "Much bigger!"

"If I try much bigger you might have to slip off your pants…"

Roxas was already unbuttoning them, but Axel stopped him and moved his head up to the blonde's for a kiss.

-----------

-----------

haha! That game sounds fun to try when your drunk! xD

Anyway...this is the longest chapter i've ever written! YEY!

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, ok, ok. Wow. It's been a LONG time since i posted something. I'm sorry xD

I went on a little unexpected vacation last week...and the computer wouldn't let me put stories on Fanfiction...so...oops.

Then, this week me and my best friend, Marly, have been cleaning my room...to get rid of all of my papers from school last year and stuff...

I know. Excuses, excuses, excuses. Sorry, guys xD

Anyway...heres the next chapter xD

I don't own the movie 'The Lost Boys'...if you haven't seen it, you should. It's an awesome vampire movie...one of my favorites. In it, there's a scene in which the lead vampire turns steamed rice into maggots...and i've mentioned the scene in here...so...yeah. Just kind of explaining that a little xD

I think that's all...i don't own KH...but you knew that.

Review?

------------

------------

Roxas woke up the next morning with a cell phone going off right in his ear.

Untangling himself from the pile of limbs around him, he flicked the cell open with a 'hello?' or something fairly close to it…

"Is Axel there?"

Roxas stared at the mirror on the opposite wall. Why would someone call his cell, and be asking for Axel? The blonde quickly glanced at the phone at his ear, confirming the idea that it was indeed, Axel's phone.

"Yeah, just a second." Where was Axel? He was the guy with the red hair…right? Or was he the blonde? Oh!!! What if Roxas turned into Axel while he was sleeping?

Turning around, he spotted a bush of red on the pillow next to his. "Axel…?"

Axel moaned something and snuggled deeper into the bed sheets.

"He's sleeping…can I take a message?" Roxas told the person on the other end of the line.

"Sure. It's Xemnas…tell him to call me when he wakes up."

"Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" Holy hell. Who said that?

"Yeah…ok. Bye." Mansex hung up.

Roxas turned over and started shaking Axel's shoulder. "Axel…are you dead?"

"I wish…" came the red head's muffled reply. "What time is it?"

Roxas looked over to the clock on the nightstand. "10:43."

Axel shot up and out of the bed. "We have a band rehearsal."

Roxas looked off at the mirror again, watching his own reflection stare awkwardly back. "I need to go home."

Axel turned back to the blonde to pout as he slipped on baggy, black pants. "No. You have to come to rehearsal."

"Axel, I can't just move in with you. I have a mom." He did have a mom. Her name was Akiko. Nice name.

Axel frowned thoughtfully. "Ok, ok, ok. I have an idea. I'll take you home…and you can come to the concert tomorrow night!"

"How many concerts do you have here? You've had two already…"

"Um…four. We leave for Halloween Town on Friday."

"Oh…wow."

--

Riku felt like someone had bashed his head with a…something heavy.

Looking around, he knew half of the cause of this pain was that he had fallen out of his bed…onto his head. That would do it.

Sora looked down at him from on top of the bed. "Riku…are you ok?"

Riku muttered something incoherent while pulling himself from the ground. Had the gravity increased?

Sora was looking at him, concern almost spilling down his cheeks. "Riku? Are you ok?"

Riku nodded, rubbing his head gently. "Yeah. I'm fine. What time is it?"

Sora quickly glanced at the clock. "10:56."

"Damn. The band has a practice right now."

Sora smiled. "I'm going to go find Roxas. Thanks for the fun last night." The little burnet scampered out.

_Wait a minute…what happened last night?_

--

Xemnas stood in front of three of the band members. None of them were looking all that great. Zexion hadn't been able to get his hair to calm down so the back of it was sticking almost straight up. Not really his style.

Demyx had circles under his eyes, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but he had also slipped his pants on backwards.

Saix was the only normal looking one of them all. His shoes were on the wrong feet…but normal all the same.

Axel burst through the door right as Xemnas finished expecting his sorry looking troops.

Axel looked normal…were his boxers on over his pants?

Xemnas shook his head to rid himself of the thought as Axel sat down next to Demyx. "Finally, everyone is here."

"Except Riku." Saix pointed out, just noticing his shoes.

"Yes…except Riku. We can live without him though. Anyway, tomorrow night we have our third concert…so we need to kick ass!"

There was a pause as everyone looked expectantly at the silver haired man.

"That was it?" Axel asked, slipping the extra pair of boxers off his black baggy pants.

"Yes…." What did they want from him?

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Don't ever try to give us a heart warming, emotional and whatever-else-you-expected-that-speech-to-be again."

Everyone stood up, nodding their agreement as they made their way to their places on the stage.

Xemnas frowned. At least he had gotten them to start the practice. In his book, he did fine.

--

Roxas slumped down on the couch in his living room as Sora followed him happily. "Wasn't that fun?"

Roxas nodded. It was fun. "Yeah, it was cool. You took a liking to Riku quickly."

Sora giggled. "Yeah, he's awesome."

Roxas nodded again, for a lack of something better to do to show Sora he was listening. "He seems a little weird."

"Weird? You're calling Riku weird? What about Axel?"

Roxas smiled. "Point taken. Are you willing to come to another concert tomorrow night then?"

"Yesh!" Sora danced around the room happily. "I can't wait!!"

"They only have two more concerts here then their leaving."

Sora looked up at Roxas, hearing the dejected tone in his brother's voice. "Are you ok, Roxas?"

"Yeah, fine. I'll be up in my room." The blonde dashed from the room.

Sora frowned, thinking as hard as he could. Did Roxas have actual feelings for Axel?

--

Axel looked down at the thing on his plate. "What the hell?"

Saix looked up from his plate of food. "It's a veggie burger. Eat it."

Axel poked it with a long finger. "I think it's poisonous. You eat it first. If you die then I know I was right not to eat it!"

Saix rolled his eyes and took another bite…and started coughing.

"I KNEW IT!" Axel stood up on the chair as he pointed at Saix. "It's poisonous!! No one eat it! Got it memorized?"

Xemnas started patting Saix's back. "Axel, eat your food."

Axel sat down and crossed his arms, pouting. "Why…?" He whined.

Demyx rolled up his sleeves. "You guys are going about this the wrong way. Watch and learn." Demyx moved closer to the redhead and took a bite of Axel's burger. "Dude, it tastes the same as a normal burger. I promise. I ate some of yours, and I'm not dying…so try a bit."

Axel looked reluctantly down at the burger on his plate then picked it up slowly. "If I die, Roxas gets all of my stuff."

Demyx nodded. "Promise."

Taking a small bite, Axel swallowed. "It's ok."

Demyx smiled and grabbed the bag of chips. "Told ya!"

--

Roxas sighed as he looked down at his food. "What is this?"

Sora looked over and cringed. "I don't know."

Roxas pushed it away from him. "I think I'll just have my salad."

Akiko, Roxas and Sora's mom, glared down at Roxas. "It's just rice, Roxas. You like rice."

Roxas shook his head. He was pretty sure he didn't. Just watching 'The Lost Boys' and seeing that rice/maggot scene pretty much freaked him out…and he was not eating rice anymore.

"I'm going on a diet in which I can't rice." Roxas stated plainly.

Akiko rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I don't care. Just eat something."

Roxas smiled and dug into his salad. "Mom, Sora and I got tickets to this concert tomorrow. Can we go?"

Akiko took a sip of her water and set it down softly. "I don't know…you've been out a lot lately."

"I know…but they only have two more concerts then their gone." Roxas pleaded.

Akiko sighed. "Fine. But, you two are going to clean the entire house in payment to me."

"Payment to you?" Roxas asked, not really sure if he wanted to know…

"My two boys are leaving me two more times, and I get stuck cleaning up your mess. You can do it then your poor overworked mother can rest." Akiko put her hand dramatically on her forehead.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll do it."

--

Axel woke up the next morning feeling…empty. Where was Roxas?

Axel sighed as he remembered that Roxas didn't sleep over the previous night…but he would be at the concert tonight.

Getting up, he slipped into comfortable clothes and took out his phone to text his blonde.

--

Roxas flipped out his cell phone as it started vibrating.

'_Roxas?_' Axel's number asked.

'_I'm here. What's up?_'

'_I got bored…just wanted to talk._'

'_Ok. How's the practices coming?_'

'_Ok, I guess._'

Roxas frowned. Was this his Axel?

'_Axel, are you ok?_'

'_Yeah. I miss you._'

The little blonde felt his heart swell as he read and reread that Axel had said. Axel…missed him?

'_Roxas?_' Axel's number asked, again.

'_You miss me?_'

'_Yeah._'

'_Wanna meet up somewhere before the concert?_'

'_Hell yes!_'

'_Ok. Just tell me where and I'll be there._'

--

Roxas paced in front of the movie rental place. Why did Axel want to meet here…? And more importantly…WHERE was Axel?

Finally, after a few minutes, the red head came into view.

"Heya, Roxie." Axel greeted his young blonde, smiling.

Roxas smiled back. "Hey, Axel."

Axel opened the door and held it open for Roxas. "Ready?"

The blonde slipped in. "Yeah…but why are we here?"

"To get a movie for tonight. You're spending the night, aren't you?"

Roxas smiled. "Sure. I'd love to."

-----------

-----------

Ok!!! Whoo!! The plot line kinda shows through...if you didn't understand it, don't worry...i'll explain it all in the next chapter.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it...review to tell me what you think!!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok...so again...i didn't post anything forever...please, don't eat me.

Um...ok...now that i'm done begging...this chapter is just odd...i like it though...i'm kind of rushing through this because i REALLY badly want to start another story, but i said i wouldn't until i finish ALL of these stories because i'm starting to get them all mixed up...and that's not good.

I'm kinda afraid i restated everything in the last chapter in this chapter's story line...but everything fit fairly well in this chapter, and i didn't want to chop it up...so i'm afraid you have to live with it xD I apoloogize if you think this isn't one of the better chapters i've written. I'll have more time in the next week to start finishing this story up...and the next chapters will be a little more...eventful.

Ok...and in this chapter i say something along the lines of 'Axel fell down like jelly'...and i mean it like...have you ever taken a knife full of jelly and just let the jelly drop back into the jar? Um...i don't really know how else to explain it...so sorry xDD

Review?

------------

------------

Roxas played around with the sheet music he had on his desk. A long time ago, he had played bass…and he would have kept playing if it weren't for the fact his favorite band had a scary bass player, and he definitely didn't want to turn out like that.

About an hour ago, Axel had said that he needed to get back to practicing for the concert tonight and had said good bye at the ice cream place across from the movie store.

Tonight would also be the first time Axel had actually invited Roxas to spend the night before the concert. Roxas knew his mom wouldn't be happy that he spending the night with a bunch of guys much older than him, so he would leave it out of the conversation…until after the concert, then he would just tell her he was spending the night at Pence's house…she liked Pence…

He didn't even want to think of his mother calling Pence's house and asking if Roxas were there…she would freak out when Pence's mom innocently replied, 'No, I haven't seen him'.

Roxas thought for a moment. Was he spending too much time with Axel? Was he being a little stalkerish? Never…Axel had been the one who wanted to spend all of that time with the little blonde…was Axel the stalker? The real question was, if Axel was a creepy stalker, did Roxas mind that Axel was after him?

The blonde knew the answer right away. Hell no. He loved spending time with Axel. He was so amusing…especially with Demyx around. But Roxas liked when they were alone the best. The blonde was more comfortable with just Axel…

"Holy Shit!" Roxas hissed as he rolled off his bed. He had been laying down, smiling dreamily just as the thought hit him. How _much_ did he like Axel? And in what _way_?

Was this a girly crush? Or was it a manly friendship…in which they slept in the same bed and drank too much…

Roxas nodded, not able to hide it from himself anymore. He definitely loved Axel…should he tell him…?

--

"Demyx…" Axel whined, dropping like jelly onto the sandy blonde's bed. "When will Roxas be here?"

"I don't know. You're like the poor kid's shadow…shouldn't you know?" Demyx replied, looking at himself in the mirror, admiring the new chains Zexion had gotten him.

Axel nodded, miserably bored without his Roxas. "I should know, but he hasn't been answering my texts."

"Axel what are you going to do without him, eh?" Demyx asked, running his hand through his own blonde hair. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to his question. As Axel's best friend, he didn't want to see what Axel would go through when they left for the next city.

Axel propped himself up on his elbows. "What do you mean?"

"We're leaving, Axe. It's not like we're just going to hang around here for the rest of your life…"

Axel cursed himself for not thinking. Of course they had to leave…they only had one concert after this one and they were outta here…probably right after the concert was done. "I don't…I don't know, Dem…"

Demyx wanted to hit his head against the nearest wall. Axel was really depressed now…and was probably going to do something rash…like propose to the poor little blonde boy. "Axel, just think about it…I mean, don't go freaking the kid out or anything…"

Axel shrugged. "I'll think of something."

Demyx nodded as Axel walked out. He had no doubt in his mind that Axel would think of something…he just hoped that that something was _good_.

--

Roxas and Sora got out of the car as their mother finished her lecture about being good and to be careful not to get kidnapped.

Roxas nodded, absently as he closed the door, as he saw Saix, standing right next to the entrance. The blue hair man motioned impatiently for the two to come over. There was circle around him where none of the fans dared to go. They all wanted to get through this night with their heads attached to their necks.

"Hello." Sora greeted Saix, who just glared back.

"Axel wanted me to come out here and personally escort you two in." He muttered to the boys.

"Oh. Why?" Roxas asked, as Saix led them in the back way.

"Because we didn't want to just leave you backstage pass. We didn't have time to get you one, and Axel's afraid you'll get kidnapped."

Roxas glared. "I wouldn't."

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Saix hissed back as they walked to the dressing room.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas as soon as the blonde was in the room. "Hello, Roxie."

"Hey, Axel." Roxas replied, smiling.

"Sora, Riku's in the other room. He's been waiting for you, and asked us to send you in when you came." Demyx said, from across the room, his eyes still on the way Axel and Roxas acted around each other.

Sora nodded and ran off, eager to get the night started.

Axel cupped Roxas' face in his hands and bent down so they were face to face. "Are you spending the night?"

Roxas attempted to nod, but couldn't while Axel had such a strong grip around his face. "Yes."

Axel smiled, like a little kid going though all of his Halloween candy. "Awesome."

Demyx pushed Axel into Roxas, smirking as their lips met. "Oops, sorry, Axe. We'd better get out there…"

Axel pulled away , blushing. "Yeah, ok. I'll be back after the show, Roxie!" He ran off.

Roxas looked around, dazed. Did Axel just kiss him…ok, did Demyx just make Axel kiss him? Wow…

--

Axel listened as the band tuned their instruments and made the final changes before the concert. He knew that he and Roxas had done a lot more than kiss...but this was...alot different. For one, they were totally sober...

Maybe he could talk to Roxas about what they were going to do when the band left...

--

Roxas remembered perfectly well what they did two nights ago. He knew they didn't get as far as Axel thought they did...as soon as they finished their game, they had both just fallen asleep...

That's why Roxas hoped they could get a little further tonight...so he wasn't taking a drink of anything Riku made.

--

Axel smiled at the crowd. He was about to say 'thanks for coming' but a few of his fans had asked why he was so nice and smiley after the concerts…not knowing the answer to the question, Axel had just smiled and walked off…but he was seriously considering it now. What was a mean way to say good bye?

"Get the fuck outta here." A dark voice hissed into the mic.

Axel blinked as Saix took his mic and told the crowd to 'get the fuck outta here' like he was going to kill them if they didn't. "Um…"

"I wasn't going to let you just sit there looking all dumb, so I said your goodbye for you." Saix walked off.

Axel, still not believing Saix had almost gave everyone in the audience a death threat...the people who PAY him..turned back to the crowd smiling and said "Thanks for coming guys."

"AXEL!"

Axel cringed as he recognized the voice. Larxene…

"Hey beau!"

Axel pushed her off of him as she attempted to lock lips. "Xaldin!!!"

"Aw, don't call your body guards! It's just your wife!" She whined as she snuggled her face into the redhead's chest.

"Eh…" Axel replied, as Xaldin came to take Larxene.

Roxas came running from backstage as soon as Larxene was gone. "That was awesome!"

Axel smiled happily from the appraisal from his little blonde. "Thanks, Roxie!"

The band stood on the stage while the crowd disappeared. "What are we going to do tonight?" Xemnas asked, linking arms with Saix.

"Me and Roxas got a movie…" Axel answered. "So if you guys want to do something, go ahead."

Without waiting for an answer, he took Roxas's hand and led the blonde back to his private dressing room.

"I love this movie." Roxas said, sitting down on the couch, laying his head back lazily.

Suddenly, his lips were covered by Axel's, and Roxas's eyes widened in shock.

Slowly, Axel covered his little blonde's body with his, as Roxas tried to quiet the area between his legs.

The redhead moved his hand softly down Roxas's body, until he was at the blonde's pants button.

Without a second thought, Roxas moved to quickly unbutton his pants, but before he could get them off, there was a light knock at the door.

"Can me and Zexie come watch the movie with you two?" Demyx's quiet voice came from the other side of the door.

Roxas snapped back, buttoning his pants and turning to give Axel a sheepish look.

Axel smirked and kissed Roxas lightly before standing up, smoothing out his clothes, and going to answer the door.

--

Roxas laughed as Zexion finished his story. They had moved back to the hotel after the movie and Demyx was passed out on one of the beds.

"Anyway…" Zexion said, moving his gaze over to where Demyx was drooling. "I'm sorry. Demyx just covered your whole bed in saliva…my fault." The silver haired boy went over and nudged Demyx awake. "Dem, your drooling all over Axel's bed…"

"Ahhguuuhhh…" came Demyx's reply.

Roxas shrugged. "It's ok, Zexion. It's almost seven thirty…and I don't think I would have ended up sleeping anyway." Roxas replied, nudging Axel in the side, while the redhead continued playing with one of Roxas's blonde spikes, smirking.

"I know you wouldn't have, if Axel had had his way with you, but I need Demyx to sleep in a more comfortable place than that…" Zexion muttered, motioning to the odd position Demyx was sleeping in, with both of his arms crossed over his chest and his head under some covers.

"Yeah, now get him outta here. I never got to finish with Roxas." Axel told Zexion, while leaning over to nip Roxas's ear.

"But I have to go. Mom wants me and Sora back by seven forty five. She has a meeting to go to…and it takes ten minutes for us to walk home anyway…"

Axel snorted. "Fine. But I'm walking you home."

Axel and Roxas gathered up Sora and anything else the boys had brought and headed out slowly.

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand with his own and pulled Axel in the right way. "Are you coming?"

Axel nodded, following his blonde, who was just trying to make sure they didn't loose sight of Sora ahead of them. "Are you coming to the last concert, Rox?"

Roxas nodded. "Of course. There's no way I'm missing it."

"If I can get the band to stay one more night, will you come spend the night at the hotel with me?"

Roxas laughed quietly. "That's a stupid question."

Axel frowned, looking down at the blonde. "I'm just checking."

"Then yes. I'll come stay."

They stopped, now in front of Roxas's house.

"Sorry I didn't get to finish what I started." Axel apologized to the blonde, smirking.

Roxas giggled quietly. "Yeah. Sorry Demyx pushed you into me. too."

Axel shook his head and cupped Roxas's face in his hands again, kissing the blonde softly. "I'm not sorry for that."

Blushing and hoping his mother didn't come to the window, or Sora didn't come back out of the house to see what was taking Roxas so long, Roxas kissed Axel back.

"I love you, Roxie."

"I love you too, Axe." Roxas replied then jogged to the front door.

-------------

------------

Hugs to Arixa, my Organization's 14th member, for trying really hard to get some CloudXLeon action in here somewhere xD Maybe the next chapter, ehh?

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok...i pologize for putting this out sooner...ehhhh. I'm so bad xDD Forgive me please...i don't really have an excuse...xD

And i know quite a few people want me to update a DIFFERENT story...but...this one is almost done...so i'm going to finish it...sorry xDD (and i kinda wrote a chapter for a new LeonXCloud fanfic...so i'm going to post that too xD )

So...i want the next and final chapter to be done TONIGHT!!! So i'll post it tomorrow before school xDD

Review?

-------------

-------------

"I'm not doing this anymore."

Axel looked over at Saix who was muttering to himself….which wasn't an unusual thing in itself, but sometimes the things Saix muttered about turned out to be important.

"I'm sorry, what, Saix? Will you speak up?"

"This is shit!" The older man said, slamming his hands on the table where the whole band was eating. "I quit!"

Axel didn't really know what to say. "Eh."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about, Saix?"

"I quit your fucking pansy band!" Saix yelled. "God! All we do is play, watch Axel flirt with that blonde kid," he turned to Axel, "and you're going to get arrested if that kid's parents figure out what you wanna to do him." He pushed his chair back. "I quit! I'm totally done."

Demyx's eyes got big, getting ready to make his puppy dog face if it went that far. "Why, Saix?"

"Don't you idiots want a REAL job?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then your all fuckers!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "You don't even know the meaning of the word, ya idiot. Finish your breakfast."

"I'm not fucking joking!" Saix slammed his hands on the table again. "I quit and I'm leaving now."

"But who's going to play bass…?" Demyx asked.

"I don't care." Saix walked off into his room to pack.

--

Roxas pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and frowned at the text.

_Shit!!_

_What, Axe?_

There was a pause before Axel started typing. _Saix just said he quit the band._

_WAT????????_

_Yeah._

Roxas gaped. _Who's gonna play bass for the concert then?_

_Idk. Do you wanna meet up some where?_

_Sure. Ice cream shop?_

_Ok._

--

Roxas sipped on his chocolate malt. "So, he just left."

"Yeah, he said he wanted to go back to Hollow Bastion to get a real job." Axel laid his head on the table. "This fucking sucks. We're going to have to cancel our last show…and leave early to find a bassist."

"You can't leave early!" Roxas exclaimed, causing a few people in the store look look over.

"We'll have to…we have to go back home to start auditioning bassists…especially if we want to continue the tour."

Roxas pouted. "You can't audition people here?"

"We could, but we don't know people here…I can ask…but I don't know, man." Axel reached across the table to grab Roxas's hand. "Would your mom be too mad if I kidnapped you?"

Roxas laughed. "Of course. Wouldn't your mom be mad if I kidnapped you?"

"Nah, she'd be happy you got her gay son out of the house. I mean, seriously. And you have no idea how much Riku is freaking out about Sora. He's REALLY pissed off that we have to leave. Maybe your mom could come with us so we could just take your whole family."

Roxas snorted. "She has a job."

"Yeah, well…it was worth a try." Axel adjusted his black coat sleeves. "Are you sure you don't want to just come with us? I mean, you could just help us set up and take down at concerts…and you could stay in my bed on the tour bus…"

"Axel, I can't just run away…I have school and stuff…"

"Again, it was worth a try…"

"Well…what if you don't find a bassist?"

"Then…I guess we just keep trying to keep the band going while trying to find one…we don't really NEED one…but it helps…and god! Saix is a bastard for leaving us now!"

"If I would have kept playing, I would have asked if I could join." Roxas said smiling. "But I quit a year ago."

"You play bass?" Axel asked, lifting his head up off of the table.

"Yeah…well…I used to. I quit when you guys became my favorite band…"

"Roxas, you could join our band!"

"Axel, be serious. I can't play."

"No, seriously! We'll get you to practice! I mean, you have what, two years until your eighteen and your mom doesn't have control of you anymore! I'll get the band to stay here, you can finish school and practice with us everyday…and we'll make a few CDs while we're here, and as soon as your out of school, we'll start touring!"

"Axel, come on…"

"Roxas, will you join the band?"

"Eh…if its ok with everyone else, yeah."

Axel smiled happily and hailed a taxi.

--

Xemnas shook his head. "So you want us to kidnap him."

Axel shook his head and poked Roxas. "Roxas can play bass for us!"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Have you even asked Roxas's mother?"

"No, I haven't worked out all of the kinks, but-"

"It would be nice if Roxas could join." Demyx piped up. "I mean, we're all already comfortable with him and stuff…and we wouldn't have to find a random person on the street or anything…"

"I agree." Zexion commented. "We could train Roxas so that he would have our style instead of a stuck up asshole who wants all the glory."

Xemnas nodded. "Seems like a good idea."

"Could Sora come, too?" Riku asked from the end of the table.

Roxas looked over. "Um…that's his decision…"

Riku jumped up from the table and ran off into his room.

--

"Hello?" Came Sora's voice after a few rings.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hi, Riku! What's up?"

Riku smiled as he heard his little brunet's voice. "Not much. I was just wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"How much do you like me?"

There was a pause. "What do you mean?"

"How much do you love me, Sora?"

"A lot…like…with all my heart!" Sora replied happily. Riku could just see Sora make a heart with his hands. "Why?"

"Because…ok…you can't tell your mom just yet…"

"Ok…"

"Your brother might join the band…and if he does, then I want you to come with us."

"Riku…"

"No, just listen. We'd wait until you and Roxas are out of high school, then you could just come on tours with us…"

"But-"

"And you wouldn't have to worry about getting a job…because Xemnas could just pay for stuff…and stuff…"

"But what happens when the band's popularity finally dies down?" Sora asked quietly. "I want to go to college, Riku."

"Then I'll come with you!"

"Doesn't your brother need you?"

"Yeah, but he'll have the band…do you not want to be with me?"

"Riku…this would be easier if I could see you. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure!"

--

Xemnas shrugged as his little brother ran off. "Well, I'm fine with it, but I'm not the one that's going to have to play with him. What do you idiots think?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Axel yelled.

"We know what you think." Zexion muttered. "I guess I'm ok with it…as long as Roxas doesn't keep Axel up too late and make him cranky in the morning…"

"I'm totally cool with it!" Demyx yelled. "It will be so awesome to have Roxas play with us! And we don't have to have a babysitter for Axel anymore!!" Demyx hugged Zexion's arm. "I think it would be cute!"

Axel turned to his little blonde. "Will you join then, Rox?"

Roxas blinked and giggled. "You sound like your proposing…"

"I would, but not in front of these idiots…"

"Yeah. I'll join. As long as you guys are willing to put up with me for the rest of the band's life."

"Then let's go ask his mom!" Axel said, standing up and pulling Roxas with him.

"Maybe not now, Axe…"

--

Riku played with one of Sora's chocolate spikes. "Why the hell do you want to go to college…?"

"Just in case the band dies…then I'll have a steady job for the both of us…" Sora replied, closing his eyes at the sensation of Riku's hand in his hair.

"Well, I'm going to get an apartment close to your school so I can see you everyday…even if you ask me to stay here."

"I wouldn't ask you to stay away!" Sora pouted, snuggling up to Riku. "It wouldn't be any fun without you."

"I love you, Sora." Riku reminded his brunet.

"I love you too, Riku!"

--

"Are you excited?" Axel asked.

Roxas sat down on the sofa in Axel's room. "Yeah, I am. I just hope mom's ok with me being gone so often…"

"You don't have to be gone…I can come over to your house!"

"Yeah, I'm sure mom would be thrilled to suddenly see a tall redhead and her son making out in the kitchen."

Axel smirked and kissed the tip of Roxas's nose. "But you're really going to leave with us when your done with high school?"

"Of course."

"Good." Axel slipped on top of his little blonde.

--

Axel sat at the small dining room that all of the band member's rooms joined onto. He groggily took a sip of his coffee while Xemnas sat next to him, humming lightly.

"What are you so happy about?" Axel finally asked.

"Finding another bassist took absolutely no time at all! No energy from me at all. Plus, I've canceled the rest of our tour and refunded everyone's money…or most of it anyway…so all we need to do is teach Roxas how to play and to get him out of school…and we're set…maybe we should make a public announcement that we have a new band member…and take a bunch of pictures of him so that a few more fans will find our band via cute pictures of your Roxas…"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Roxas is mine. Don't even think about 'cute' pictures of Roxas, you fucking pervert."

Xemnas shrugged and continued humming.

Besides Xemnas's little comment, Axel's world couldn't have been more perfect…

-------------

-------------

I like Saix...i really do...xDD BUT I LOVE ROXAS!!!! (thats why i'm Axel xD)

Review??????


	7. Chapter 7

Okie. Last chapter...

Um...i really wanted to make Sora not so...uh...gross i guess...i made him kinda...not how i wanted him to be xD So...in the last few chapters, i've added alot more about him and Riku...so there. xD

Um...ehh. So this is it xD I'm kinda sad...i love this story...and theres a few parts in it (now that i read back over it) that i kinda wanna change...but whatever xD

Anyway, review? and thanks for reading xD

-------------

-------------

Roxas, I'm home!" Axel yelled up the stairs.

"Hello, Axel!" Roxas's mom yelled from the kitchen. "He's in the shower and he told me to keep you preoccupied down here so he can finish."

Axel rolled his eyes and slipped into the kitchen where Akiko was starting supper. "Hey, do you mind if I steal Roxas for dinner?" He asked politely, sitting down at the counter. "The band is going to celebrate that the school year is almost done."

Roxas's mom turned around and pointed her wooden spoon at the redhead. "That reminds me, I'm laying down a few rules."

Axel gave a defeated sigh. "Rules?"

"I know what your plan is. As soon as Roxas is done with high school, you're taking him from me. I want you to know that I'm emailing him everyday, and if I don't get a reply, so help me god-"

"Hey, Axe." Roxas greeted his redhead with a peck on the cheek. "Mom, don't scare Axel off."

Akiko put away her spoon and shrugged. "Just remember, if I don't hear from him, I'm calling Xemnas."

"Of course. I promise I'll take good care of him." Axel replied, too busy watching Roxas move around the room pay too much attention to his mom.

"But no, I don't mind if you take Roxas tonight. Riku is coming over for dinner anyway."

Axel smirked at the news. Riku had really been trying to get on Sora's mom's good side, so that he could ask if Sora could live with him instead of living in a dorm. Sora and Riku both knew that they didn't have to have parental permission for it…but Riku wanted to badly to be good friends with the twin's mom.

Roxas slipped up onto a stool next to Axel's, fluffing up his wet hair. "Where are we going tonight?"

"Just to a cute little restaurant, because you need to finish your homework. School is almost out, and we need to finish it out strong!" Axel replied, quoting Xemnas.

Roxas moaned as he swung around in his chair. "Come on…the school year is almost over…so it shouldn't matter…"

"I agree with Axel! That doesn't mean that this is free time." His mother reminded him.

"Yeah…whatever." Roxas said, sulkily.

--

Xemnas stood up, holding his drink high in the air. "I would like to make a toast."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Sit down. We don't need your lame excuses for motivational speeches and people are going to start looking over here."

Demyx giggled and pretended to slouch down into his chair to avoid invisible people's glances.

Xemnas ignored both of them. "I would like to make a toast to Roxas. For soon, he shall be ours. And our tour starts in two months."

Everyone raised their glasses as Xemnas sat down. No one really understood the speech he had just given, but they all knew he wasn't a very good emotional or motivational speaker.

"I'm so excited!" Demyx squealed as he took another bite of his dinner. "In just two days, we'll get to start out on the road again!"

"And we actually get to start playing gigs with Roxie." Zexion muttered. "We'll have to have extra security guys just so the fan girls don't flock the stage."

Axel smiled at his little blonde, knowing that in just a few short days, this blonde would be totally his.

--

"Axel, will you do my homework?" Roxas asked, looking up at the redhead and motioning for him to take the mechanical pencil in his hand.

Axel looked down at Roxas, who was lying with his head on the older man's lap. "No way. I haven't done homework forever…and I'm not about to start…"

"You suck." Roxas replied, laying his head back down.

Axel rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the TV. He hated those news anchors. They laughed at all of those stupid jokes…almost none of them even made sense…but they still laughed. That really annoyed Axel.

"Are you excited, Axel?"

"About what?" He asked, glad to have something to keep his mind off of the news. He had a strong feeling there was something between the guy anchor and the weatherman…and he kind of regretted not having the chance to figure out if he was right. "You coming on tour with us?"

"About getting out of here."

"Oh, I guess. I mean, I'm kind of tired of your fan girls hanging outside of your house and all…but ya know, you're mine, so I guess I'll live…"

"I meant that you would get out of this town…"

"Oh!" Axel laughed. "Yeah, I want to be on the road again…or back at my house…"

Roxas poked Axel in the stomach. "And there aren't any fan girls that sit in front of my house…"

--

"God, Riku…I don't think I can do this…" Sora laid his head down on his desk. "I'm so sick of homework!"

Riku shrugged. "Sorry, Sora. You're the one that wants to go to college. Plus, you have a whole summer to relax and not worry about homework."

"I guess…but I have three papers to finishing writing…"

Riku laughed and played with a chocolate spike. "But in two days you won't have any homework…at all…for the whole summer…"

"I guess…"

"And I'm coming with you to college…so if you need any help, I'm there…"

"I know…"

"So just finish your homework."

Sora pouted and turned back to his work.

--

"Oh my fucking god."

Axel looked over at Roxas, who was sitting in the passenger seat. They had borrowed one of Roxas's mom's cars to the senior graduation. "What?"

"I'm done."

Axel frowned. "Done with…school?"

"Yes!" Roxas smiled euphorically as he stuck his hand out the window. "No more homework…"

"Well, you'll need to practice everyday…and Zexion thinks of that as homework…" Axel reminded him. Zexion really did think of practicing for the band as homework…only it was like math homework to that nerd. He loved it. Axel couldn't' name one person he had met in his entire life, besides Zexion, that had actually _enjoyed_ math homework.

"But I don't have to do class work…"

Axel smiled as he turned his attention back to the road ahead of him. "Yes, no more class work."

"So I can start playing music with you guys."

"Yes, you can. Well…you kind of have been practicing with us anyway…"

"And I can stay up with you every night."

Axel laughed. "You already do that, too."

"No, I meant, I don't have to go to bed at nine just so I'm not really tired at school anymore…"

"Yeah…But you can still be too tired to play at gigs…so you still might want to sleep…"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"And you get to stay with me…" Axel added.

"That's the best part!" Roxas laughed as he hugged Axel lightly.

--

"Is that everything, Roxie honey?"

"Yes, Mom…"

"Are you sure? Do you have your-"

"Yes, Mom."

"What about your-"

"Mom! Axel and I packed everything. Don't worry." Roxas moaned as he handed Axel the rest of his bags to take into the tour bus waiting outside.

"Now, remember, I'm going to call you once a week and email you everyday…and I want t a reply! Just because you've joined a big band doesn't mean you can forget about-"

"I know, Mom. I have to go…I'll call you when we get to Hollow Bastion." Roxas reminded her.

"Ok, Roxie. Please be good. I love you, honey!"

"I love you too, Mom." Roxas gave his mom one last kiss on the cheek before rushing off to join Axel and the others in the tour bus.

--

Sora sat down in the middle of the floor. He was here…finally. He was finally here.

He glanced over to where Riku was laying, panting from carrying a bunch of boxes up into the small apartment.

"Riku?"

Riku turned his head so he could see Sora. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Riku nodded. "As long as you're going to be here with me, I'll be fine."

Sora smiled at Riku's cute little sign of affection. "You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid of the dark…I've been trying to hide it forever, but since you figured it out, I guess I can't hide it anymore." Riku crawled over to where Sora was sitting and lightly brushed his nose against the brunet's.

Sora giggled and slid back a little. "Don't you have boxes to finish bringing up?"

Sighing, Riku got up off of the floor and put his hands on his hips. "Yes, I do, but that doesn't mean you can sit up here and be lazy."

The brunet stretched out on the wooden floor and yawned. "I'm too tired. Maybe later."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You're still going to help me arrange things tomorrow."

"Yeah, right." Sora mumbled under his breath.

--

"So this time it was the plate that ran away with the spoon!"

Neither of the news anchors completely understood the joke, but it wasn't in their job descriptions to laugh at jokes that actually made sense. They had to laugh at everyone's jokes, just so that person didn't look like a complete idiot. Of course, there were small rules inside these sets of laws… For example, if the joke was in any way, shape, or form, racist or sexist, they should pretend like that person never said anything…or the entire company would pay for it…it was also wise not to make political jokes…because some of the people in the town were _known _for their strong political views…and it would not be good to upset them…

It was kind of like the big bang theory and religion…

But, that's not point.

"In other news, the band 'The Organization' s new CD made the top ten lists in the entire world!" the woman news anchor, Tifa Lockhart, told the cameras. "The number of CDs sold is still being counted."

"Wow, that's amazing." Her co-anchor, Cloud, said excitedly. "And the band wasn't nearly this famous when they had their old bassist on the crew, now was it?"

Tifa smiled back, just as cheerfully. "No, I don't think it was. Now that their new bassist, Roxas Sansui, has joined up, the band has hit it big! Now to the weather."

"That's like music to my ears." The brunet weatherman, Leon, said, smiling freely at the camera.

The anchors laughed merrily.

-------------

-------------

Um...sorry about the random news anchor thing...xD

Anyway, i hoped ya liked the ending...if not...sorry xD

And now, i will finish my other stories!! Eh.

Oh...and i apologize for this being so short...i should have just added this chapter onto the end of the other one...but ehhh.


End file.
